The Path of Change
by Redstrikerborg
Summary: A step into Connor's past and some misadventures while he stumbles upon the creed and learns the way of the Assassin. Connor/OC
1. How It Was

_Edit1: The story has been tweaked to follow the new information. Just some minor changes and add/removes small part of the story. Also attempting to fix all the mistakes made previously. **New information is available in most of the chapters and might be worth a re-read.**_

* * *

><p>"Connor wasn't always the strong, confident person he is now. I bet if you meet him when he was younger, you'd of never believed me."<p>

"Really? It's hard to imagine him anything but intimidating. How could he of changed so much?"

"I bet it's a long and painful story. There's still a lot I don't know about him and most he's been unwilling to say until recently."

"Maybe he'll be willing to tell us now?"

"Maybe. He must be around here somewhere...Oh look! HEY CONNOR! COME TELL US A STORY!"

"Alright... It all started when I was still named Ratohnhaké:ton."

A young man sat on the edge of a rock, his legs pulled to his chest as he stared at his rippled reflection in the stream below. His clothing were old and torn, barely enough to keep him warm in the winter. His dark brown hair fell past his shoulders and tied to one said with bits of rope.

It was mid afternoon and all Ratohnhaké:ton could do was wait. He had better chances of hunting in the early morning and late evening; he knew this was when the animals foraged for food. He didn't have much luck that morning and decided to try his luck with a few snare traps. Winter was much harder to hunt, the snow would often crunch under foot and alert whatever wild life was in the area.

Next to him sat a bow and a stone tomahawk he made himself. They weren't in the greatest condition but it was better then nothing. He had to learn a lot of things on his own. Hunting, fishing and tool making, all had been trial and error. The only thing taught to him was walking and talking.

Ratohnhaké:ton grew up hated by the villagers, even his own mother hated his very being. He was the son of an English man, something the tribe frowned upon. He heard that before he was born, a group of English men raided the village. They raped the woman and destroyed everything in sight. Many people died but his mother was lucky enough to survive the ordeal along with his sister.

They relocated to another village that she had friends in. There she gave birth to him. She would often call him stupid and useless. His failures only encouraged her to continue and whether it was his fault or not, it would often lead to him being slapped for being a disappointment.

The villagers weren't any friendlier. They would often whisper mean and nasty things about him. The nickname 'Half-breed' had become popular among them and in the harvest times he was expected to work twice as hard. Their excuse was to say he was lucky to be alive and accepted by the tribe. He would often scoff at this idea, when no one could hear him.

His sister loved him and taught him how to walk and talk. She was the only one who cared for him. She was ten years older then him and was often the person people turned to when they became sick or injured. After many years of training under the other shamans, she had become quite gifted in treating others. Ratohnhaké:ton knew it was her love for him that made the tribe tolerate his presence.

He made it a point to avoid the villagers, he hated everyone as much as they hated him. He hated the villagers for their cruelty towards him. He hated his mother for bring into this world and for insisting he did everything on his own. He hated the white man for the illnesses they brought with their presence and items they would trade with the villagers.

He had witnessed his sister try and cure the sickness that would ravage ones body without success sometimes, their deaths looked to be horribly painful. His mother liked the drink the white men brought to the village for trade. He wasn't sure what was in it but it made her twice as violent.

He sat by that stream for a few hours. It was peaceful and one of the few times he didn't have to worry about his mother beating him or the villages throwing rocks at him. Though the wilderness wasn't any safer, it felt like it was. He had to be alert to possible bears and wolves lurking about. Then there's always the threat of the Americans and the English men too.

He heard rumour from the villagers that the Americans and British people weren't getting along. That they were raiding villages in search for men to fight with them. If you refused, they would torture you until you agreed or death would be the end result. This worried him a little when he was out in the wilderness alone. He believed the rumours to be true and his mother on more then one occasion said she hoped he'd run into them.

He sighed and decide it was a good time to begin hunting again. Even though he wasn't good at it. He lacked the proper training but sometimes he got lucky and found a rabbit or two.

He managed to shoot a rabbit with his bow but It wasn't a killing strike, resulting in him shooting another arrow to kill it. He said a small pray and thanked the animal for its life before removing the arrows. He tied a rope around it and tied it to the side of his belt. Before heading back to the village, he checked to see if his snare traps caught anything but they hadn't. It was a long way back to the village and the sun was beginning to set. He really hated winter, night time was unbearably cold.

He was half way back to the village when he heard a whining. He stop immediately and listened for the sound again. He heard the whin come from his right and carefully crept that direction. There he saw a pup caught in a rusty bear claw trap, the type of trap only the white men used. This concerned him on two levels. One that a pack of wolves could be near by and the other was a group of soldiers. These soldiers wouldn't be friendly to the Mohawk tribe, he knew this because they won't be placing traps in the area if they were.

He made his presences known to the pup by stepping out of his cover. It panicked and thrashed about in the trap. The trap had caught it's upper front left paw. He took out a dry piece of meat he'd been carrying around and offered it to the pup. "Easy... I'm not going to hurt you." He said in a clam soothing voice.

The pup untrusting growled at him baring it's teeth, it's tail standing up and ears back. This didn't bother him, should the pup actually bite him it was to small to do any real damage. "Here, eat. I'm sure your hungry." He said still in a calming voice. He held out the piece of meat closer to the pup hopping it would trust him by eating it.

He couldn't help but admire the pups coloration. It had a mix of white on it's stomach going into gray then black on it's back. The marking on it's head is what caught his attention the most. It had a white muzzle that stretched up it's nose and on to it's forehead. It had gray around the outside of the eyes then black on the back of it's head. The white part almost resembled a bird in flight.

Whimpering again the pup had it's tail in between it's legs and head low. It sniffed at the meat and started licking it, soon after it start to eat the meat. He took that opportunity to wedge the handle of his tomahawk into the trap and prided it open.

It yelped, bucking out of the trap and ran a few steps away before looking back at him, a minute later it ran away. He took the trap with him to be thrown in a river later. "Such a cruel way to kill an animal." He spoke out loud.

Most of the time the trappers forgot about the traps and the animals caught in it would suffer and starve to death. They were to easy to set down making them just as easy to forget. The trap was rusting and wasn't strong or sharp enough to seriously hurt the pup by how fast it ran away. He concluded it must have been sitting there for years.

He disposed of the trap and returned to the village. "Oh look, his not so totally useless after all, he found a rabbit." Whispered one villager. "It was probably sick, everyone knows he's a bad hunter. If it wasn't for us, his poor mother and sister would have starved to death by now." Whispered another. Ratohnhaké:ton clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he tried to ignore the comments.

Without saying a word he walked into the long house and was greeted immediately by his sister hugging him. "I'm so happy you made it back safe!" She pulled away and noticed the rabbit on his belt. "You caught a rabbit!" She smiled happily. "See, I told you if you practiced you'd get better." She hugged him again before taking the rabbit. "Here I'll take care of it." She said and walked to the back of the room.

He allowed himself to smile slightly at her praise and put down his equipment. His smile was quickly wipe from his face when his mother entered. Her gray hair was braided and tied on both sides of her head. She wore leather clothing made with fur on her shoulders. She wore a leather headband with long eagle feathers on it. "So Ratohnhaké:ton finally returned, for a moment I thought something actually happened to you." She said spiteful.

"Why did you name me Ratohnhaké:ton if you can't even pronounce it properly? It's pronounced Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon." He corrected her again, everyone but his sister pronounced it wrong.

She slapped him with enough force to knock him to the floor on his left side. "How DARE you talk back to ME!" She hissed. She watched him cross his legs and stare at the floor like he normally did. "As a matriarch tribe, WE are your superiors! Learn your place boy." She growled. "Your just lucky Takoda takes pity on you, though only the spirits know why. You've been nothing but useless."

"Mother! Why must you be so cruel?" Takoda asked. "He's hardly useless, he caught a rabbit today!" She announced proudly.

"You shouldn't praise him for doing HIS job and how badly it's been done at that. He should of come back with five or six of them! Not one." She laughed.

"And one day he will. He just needs to practice!" She assured her. Her mother laugh again before going to sit in another part of the long house. Takoda sat down on her knees in front of him. "Are you okay Ratohnhaké:ton?" She asked him concern.

He looked up. She had long black hair that was in one braid. She wore a green head band and her hair was tied with green ribbon. She wore the traditional leather outfit that was tanned in different shade of brown. When he didn't say anything, she took his chin and turn his head to the left. She saw the red mark from were he was stuck.

She sighed. "Why must you provoke her?"

He looked away. "I'd rather she hit me for a reason then for nothing at all." He said barely audible. "But she's right. I should be coming back with more, I am useless." He stated and looked to the floor again.

"None sense!" She protested. "You're still very young, there's plenty of time to improve." She forced his head up. "I just KNOW you'll do great things when you're older!" She said with certainty. "Now." She huffed. "Time to be happy! I've made something for you." She said cheerfully with a smile.

She took out two bands and started running one up his left arm. "What are they?" He asked as he got a better look at them.

"They're arm bands. Now you'll always have a piece of me with you when you're out hunting." She smiled, then put the right one on.

"Won't mother disapprove?" He asked weary.

She hugged him. "I've already argued with her about them and she won't take them away." She pulled away and smiled again.

"Thank you sister, you're too kind." He said while admiring the work she did.

"I'll always look out for you." She grabbed his cheeks to make him smile. "Now, no more being a sourpuss!" She stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>I am not a history buff. I am Canadian... So I barely remember our 'boring' Quebec history. Please don't take offence to this. I like to try and be as accurate as possible so I will be looking up information but if I get it wrong, I'm sorry. This story was started before Assassins Creed III came out and it's base on the little information available to us at the time. I am basing his personality on that small amount of information and it might be subjected to change as more information becomes available.<em>

Fun fact! Takoda means 'friend to everyone' in Native American.

Review and Comments are appricated!

_(Ratohnhaké:ton - Connor Kenway Belongs to Ubisoft)_

_(The rest are my Oc's)_


	2. She Saved My Life

_Minor changes and corrections have been made. _I've also added in a Mohawk's marriage life.__

* * *

><p>"Ratohnhaké:ton! Wake up!" His mother yelled at him. "Get up and get out already! You're so lazy!"<p>

Groggy, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking out the window. "It's not even daw-" He winced at being struck and rubbed the back of his head while baring his teeth.

"You're just full of excuses." She spat. "How DARE you bare your teeth at me!" She yelled and raised her hand to strike him again. She watched him flinch and throw his arms in front of him to defend himself. Instead she pointed her figure at him. "YOU have a job to do, now get going!" She hissed.

Much to his body's protest, he got to his feet and put on his shirt before getting his equipment. He threw the bow and quiver over his shoulder and put the tomahawk on his belt as he sluggishly walked to the door.

"Ratohnhaké:ton, don't forget you need to be back here by noon to help with the preparations." She stated.

"When have I ever forgotten?" He muttered under his breath and left.

Once outside he stretched and looked up at the sky. If it wasn't for the moon lingering over head, he'd not be able to see two feet in front of him. He figured it be a few more hours before the sun came up, making it easier to hunt. He yawned and looked around, everyone was still sound asleep.

He left the village and walked for sometime. It was a chilly night but nothing uncomfortable, summer was ending and the nights were getting longer. He dreaded the winter but he enjoyed the other seasons, mainly fall. The leaves changing color made the frost extremely colorful but it also meant harvest season. He was grateful for the time being it wasn't so important if he killed anything since there were vegetables to rely on.

He collapsed by a tree and managed to find the strength to lean his back against it; he was exhausted from hunting in the early morning to go back to the village to help with preparation and then thrown out to hunt again. Hunting in the dark was pointless and extremely dangerous but His mother insisted he did it anyway.

The preparations were taking a bigger toll on him then hunting was. He was expected to do anything the villages wanted of him, this included odd jobs but mostly cutting wood for the winter. Wood cutting was gruelling and exhausting, it was only fitting that the villagers gave him jobs no one else wished to do. The only upside he saw in wood cutting was that he was often left alone, no name calling, no belittlement on how useless he was, just him and the sound of chopping wood. He often wished he didn't have to put up with this treatment but he could think of worse situations to be in. For one, he could be a slave to the white man and dieing needlessly for their greed.

He was now old enough to leave the tribe and find another, most men his age were being married off to neighbouring villages but he already knew that wasn't going to happen. His name was tarnished with the blood of an English man. He didn't want to leave either, he couldn't image not being able see or speak with his sister again. It wasn't customary for men being married in other villages to return to their previous one for visiting. Marriage into a another tribe meant a new life and new family.

He felt his eyes slowly closing and shook his head trying to remain alert. His body had reached the point that it demanded sleep, no matter how much he willed not too nor how dangerous it was to drop your guard in the wilderness. He figured he only got maybe three to four hours of sleep each night for the last few weeks, something he wasn't used to. His head leaned against the tree and was soon dead to the world.

It was a twig snapping that disturbed him from his sleep, then the sound of growling and he couldn't understand why. Had his mother resorted to breaking branches and growling at him while he slept to bother him? Reluctant, he knew he had to wake up otherwise his mother would hit him. He opened his eyes and frowned in confusion when he found himself outside. It was a moment later when his blood ran cold and he realized just how much danger he truly was in. His eyes were wide and he was desperately trying not to panic. Panicking meant death and he wasn't ready to die yet.

There: some distance in front of him was a black bear growling at him, they were known to be territorial and very aggressive to humans. He very slowly got to his feet and tried to think of a plan. He knew he couldn't out run it and he was hardly equipped to take down a bear either. The bear charged at him and he did the most logical thing that came to mind. He charged it. He held out his arms yelling at the top of his lungs, trying to make himself look big and intimidating. This would work on most bears but rarely on black one. To his relief it stopped mere feet away from him, he could feel and smell it's breath as it snorted and took a few steps back.

His relief turned to horror when the bear mimicked what he did. It stood on its back legs and roared. He was staring up at a bear that was now twice his size. He took a few steps back and jumped out of the way when the bear tried to crush him. He rolled on the ground, got to his feet and ran for his life. He could hear the bear give chase as he jumped over a fallen tree and push his way through bushes. The bears' roar sent a chill down his back as he darted in between trees hoping to slow it down. He tripped in a hole and fell to the ground, hurting his right arm. He wanted to get to his feet but he knew it was already too late. All he could do was throw his arms in front of his face and brace himself to be mauled to death.

Out of confusion he opened his eyes when he heard a vicious attack but didn't feel any pain. To his sheer amazement a wolf had attacked the bear; he watched wide eyed as the wolf was on the bears' back biting its ears. He snapped out of it by shaking his head and took the opportunity to run to safety. He ran for a good while, the adrenalin keeping him going forward in fear that he still wasn't safe if he stopped.

He came to a stream and fell to the ground in a sitting position. He looked up at the sky and panted heavily, he couldn't believe he had managed to survive an encounter with a black bear and a wolf. He started to wonder why the wolf had intervened at the last moment. The only logical reason would be that her den was nearby and the bear was threatening it by being there.

There was a large rock next to the stream and leaned his back up against it while looked himself over. His right arm and left ankle throbbed in pain; he noticed a small cut on his right arm as it bled slowly. He checked his left ankle; it was a little swollen but not enough to worry him. If he should need to run again he'd be flat out of luck. The scent of blood and injured ankle didn't make for a good mix. Hearing a twig snap brought him to his feet and he winced at the pain in his ankle. The wolf had followed after him; much to his disbelief.

The wolf sat calmly some feet away, in panic he reached for his bow and that's when the wolf became hostile. It took an attack stance and growled; bearing its teeth at him but didn't move. He decided against it, his bow wasn't strong enough to hurt the wolf. He collapsed again to the ground and accepted his fate; the wolf would kill him. He didn't have enough energy to put up a fight and trying to escape was out of the question.

There was a long pause before he realized he was okay and he didn't hear growling. He looked up to see the wolf sitting calmly in its spot. Her ears twitched to the sounds around them. They stared at each other for sometime before the wolf tilted her head. He was shocked to recognize the pattern on her head.

"You can't be that pup I released from that trap a few years ago?" He said out loud to the wolf.

Upon hearing his voice, the wolf crouched down low waging her tail and whined as she crawled closer to him. She got close enough to sniff at his hands and looked up at him still wagging her tail. He stared at her dumbfounded, he couldn't understand why the wolf was acting that way and it couldn't seriously remember him releasing her from that trap. She still sniffed at his hands when he realized what she might have wanted. "If you're looking for more dried meat, I don't have any on me." He sighed, actually in his drowsiness he had completely forgotten to take something to eat with him.

The wolf stopped wagging her tail and sat up straight. This made him nervous because he wasn't sure what the wolf was going to do now. She shook her fur and walked to his left arm. She pushed her snout under his arm and laid her head in his lap. He relaxed, the wolf seemed pretty content on not wanting to harm him and he looked up to the sky. He was relieved to see it was still early morning, plenty of time to rest up. He looked down to see the wolfs eyes closed, without moving he looked her over to see if she might have gotten injured in the fight. Other then the blood around her mouth she looked fine, the wolf sighed and licked her mouth as if reading his mind.

After a while he decided to head back to the village. It would take him longer to get back with his injury and to be late would only cause more trouble. When he moved, the wolf sat up and looked at him. "Thank you for what you've done and for keeping me company but I really have to head back." He held out his hand wanting to pet her but wasn't sure if he should. She brushed her head into his hand and stood beside him while wagging her tail.

He limped back for a while before he got used to the pain and walked somewhat normally. He looked behind him to see the wolf still following him not far behind. "You know, you can't follow me back to the village. They have enough reasons to want to kill me... I don't need to add 'brought an untamed wolf back' to the list." He sighed and looked at her. She tilted her head to the side before giving a whinny bark, as if protesting. She jogged a little bit a head of him before looking back. He started walking again and thought about what he might have to do, if the wolf insisted on following him.

They were getting dangerously close to the village now and the wolf was still happily following him. He stopped and looked back at her. "Please... You can't keep following me. There is no way I'll be able to keep you. Don't you have a den or pack to go back to?" He asked. Then he thought about what he was asking. "I must be crazy to be expecting you to answer me; let alone you to understanding me." He said out loud and rubbed his eyes with his right hand.

The wolf tilted her head to the side for a moment before yawning. She laid down crossing her front paws and laid her head on them. He stared at her confused, wondering if she in fact could understand him. He headed towards the village and looked back to see her still there, not move. He left her there and wondered if she would still be there when he was forced to go back out and hunt later that night.

Normally he would head back to the house to drop off his equipment but he didn't want to explain how he got the injuries yet, so he headed straight to the place where he would have to cut wood. There; no one gave him a second glance, injured or not, as long as he did the work they didn't care. His mundane task was to spilt wood till night fall. At the end of the day he was just as exhausted again. His world swayed side to side as he made his way back to the house.

He ignored the villagers' comments about him appearing to be drunk. All he wanted was to get home and rest for the short while that was given to him before being sent out to hunt again. It seemed like it took an eternity to get there but he made it home. He was greeted by his sister hugging him. "I'm so glad you're back!" She said cheerfully. "How come you didn't come home first?" She asked and noticed he was swaying. "Ratohnhaké:ton are you okay?" She asked while trying to hold him up right. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and the last thing he heard was his sister scream "Ratohnhaké:ton!"

The noise of someone pacing was what woke him. He opened his eyes and noticed he was lying on his stomach, his arms uncomfortably beside him. His shirt and boots had been removed. He could feel the bandages around his ankle and arm. His whole body felt stiff as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He pushed himself up into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was horrified to see it was mid day outside and quickly looked for his stuff to get going before this mother really did kill him. He tensed when he heard someone enter the room.

"Well, it's about time you woke up." His mother stated rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry I overslept. Where are my things? I'll leave for the preparations immediately." He said quickly in his nervousness. He had already missed last nights and this mornings hunting trips. He could only imagine the fury she was holding back.

"Your items are of no concern to you. You are to rest for the day." She informed him bitterly.

He was about the get up.

"Okay, I'll get my-" He paused when he realized what she had just said and was extremely confused. "What?"

"Do NOT make me repeat myself." She growled. "Did you lose your earring as well when you injured yourself?" She questioned.

"But... Why?" He asked dumbfounded at the idea, not that he was ungrateful for it but that he'd never been given a day of rest in his entire life. He'd been in far worse condition before and was still expected to work.

She groaned in frustration. "Takoda begged me to allow it. Apparently you've been pushing yourself beyond your limits and it finally caught up with you." She laughed at the thought. "How disgraceful to be done in by a bit of woodcutting and hunting." She said with a disgusted face. "Now. Takoda demands you rest and rest you shall. She is our head shaman now and you better not disobey her request." She hissed. "I suggest you enjoy this break because I can assure you, you'll never get another one." She spat.

"Can I at least have my boots and shirt? If I'm to rest, I'd like to go outside." He asked. He half wondered if the wolf was still around and there was no way he was going to stay here for the rest of the day and be belittled by her.

"No. She wants you to stay here and rest. Now be quiet and go back to sleep! I'm sick of speaking with you." She huffed before walking off.

He sat there and scanned the room. His equipment was nowhere to be seen and he couldn't begin to guess where it might be. He wondered if he might be still sleeping. He never had seen his mother act that way. Where was her serious insults? Where were the death threats? Where was the hoping he might have died? Where was hitting? And for her to even allow this day of rest was startling. She didn't care what his sister said. If he was able to walk and talk, then he was able to hunt and work.

He decided to go outside anyway. He doubted his sister would be truly mad at him for not listening but he knew he would receive a slap from his mother later. He couldn't remember the last time he walked around the village in just his pants. Everyone but a select few were busy with the preparations so the village was pretty empty. He travelled a short distance away from one of the village's main entrances.

He sat against a tree and watched the leaves on the trees blow in the wind. The birds were chirping with one another and he started mimicking their call out of sheer boredom. After a while it was almost as if they where responding to him and he found it amusing. He heard a bush to left shake and stared intensely at it. The wolf hopped out of it and was wagging her tail at the sight of him. "So you're still here, after all." She trotted over to him and sniffed at his hands. He chuckled. "Sorry, I still don't have any meat on me...Speaking of food; I haven't eaten any thing in nearly two days." He sighed. He was surprised that he didn't feel hungry but figured it played a big part in his exhaustion.

The wolf shook her fur and ran her snort under his right arm before leaning her head in his lap. "What am I going to do with you?" He thought about it while stroking her head. "I hope you can hide from the other villagers. They'd kill a lone wolf lurking around and probably kill you for just your pelt." He said concerned and heard the wolf sigh. He was amused at the idea of him having a conversation with a wolf. They sat like that for a while enjoying the peacefulness, he had never been this relaxed near the village before.

He was startled when the wolfs' head shot up, ears twitching and quickly ran into the bush it came out of. Confused, he looked towards the entrance of the village and saw his sister walking towards him not too pleased. She carried his clothing in her hands and walked up to him. "I'm surprised you would go as far as not even listening to me, brother." She said disappointed.

"How have I not listened to you? I am resting, as to your request." He said calmly while looking at her.

She dropped his boots beside him and put her hands on her hips. "You should be at home in bed resting, not outside half naked."

He got to his feet and lend his back on the tree. He looked away from his sister. "You know very well I wouldn't have done that. It's border line cruel to keep me confined to that house with her." He turned back to look at her. "And there's no reason to keep me bedridden. I'm not sick nor are my injuries severe enough to keep me there." He sighed. "Plus I have been asleep for half a day; there's no way I could sleep anymore right now."

"You've been asleep for two days brother." She stated bluntly. She saw him tense and slid down the tree. "Ratohnhaké:ton?" She said concerned and knelled next to him.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize it had been that serious." He said ashamed now that he hadn't listened. She must have worried horribly when he refused to wake up.

She sat down next to him. "It's alright, as long as you're better now." She said before tensing and pointing her finger forward. "WO-!"

He covered her mouth with his right hand. "Don't scream. You don't have to worry, she's friendly." He assured her.

She pushed his hand away. "Friendly? That a wild wolf! How do you know she's friendly?" She asked shocked.

"Because she's followed me back here and hasn't left." He shrugged and watched the wolf ever so slowly crawl towards his sister wagging her tail.

"She followed you? How were you able to tame a wolf?" She asked as she watched the wolf come closer and lay in front of her brother while facing her.

"I think she remembers the day I saved her from a bear claw trap two or three years ago. Problem is I don't know what to do with her now."

"Why don't you keep her? She seems pretty content to be by your side." She stated watching the wolf wag its tail.

"How? Mother would never approve and the villagers would never allow a wild wolf in the village." He sighed while petting her head.

"Well, I have to go to a neighbouring village in two days. When I return I could bring her in saying I bought her for you." She stated while rubbing the wolfs' ear.

"Really? You would do that?" He said; surprised that she was willing to break the tribes' rules and keep a wild wolf. "But what about mother?"

"I have two days to talk her into it." She chuckled softly. "She's really soft and pretty. Have you given her a name yet?"

"No, I haven't. I wasn't expecting to even be able to keep her. I never had to name something before so I don't know what I'd call her." He stated while rubbing his chin.

"Why don't you call her Arnou?" She suggested.

"Eagle wolf?" He stated confused.

"Yea, the pattern on her forehead looks like a bird in flight. Don't you agree Arnou?" She asked the wolf in a childish manner.

The wolf wagged her tail faster before barking. "Okay, Arnou it is then." He and his sister laughed.

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank queen-of-olympus from deviantart for correcting this chapter.<em>

_anyway I haven't put anything out in a week or two because I've been hit with a sever case of 'unmotivated to write' even with everyone awesome comments I think i just burnt myself out by joggling fan fictions and real life lol._

_I'm really sorry for this and it's really encouraging to see people still wanting to read more of this fan fiction even though it will probably make no sense once the game comes out. XD I'm really hopping i can tie it in to his real history some how. It will be really funny to see how I pull that off._

_(Ratohnhaké:ton Connor Belongs to Ubisoft)_

_(The rest are my Oc's)_

_Review and Comments are __appreciated_!


	3. A New Path

_My deepest and sincerest apologies to those I might of offended by the previous ending of this chapter! I AM SO SORRY! and again some minor tweaking.  
><em>

_**Warning! Character Death.**_

* * *

><p>He walked the forest with a passion. His face still stung from the repeated hits his mother had gave him that morning. She had become more violent with each time he didn't show any emotion. He had become so numb to her abuse that he simply blocked it out each time it happened but he was determined to prove her wrong, he wasn't useless.<p>

Arnou jogged not far behind him, she had her tail in between her legs, keeping her distance. She would whimper every so often. "Stop whining!" He stopped and turned towards the wolf pointing his finger at her. "I don't see why you're whining! It's not like you have to put up with her abuse." He growled.

She dropped to the ground and continued to whimper. Upon seeing this, he felt bad and sat cross legged on the ground. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on you." He sighed. He watched her get up and walk towards him with her tail wagging low and slowly. He began petting her on the head. "I'm glad you don't stay mad at me... It's just... She expect the impossible from me. If she really wanted me to be a better hunter, then she should allow me to have better equipment. But no, she tells me to make them without having anyone teach me how to improve on them." He ranted.

Arnou laid her head in his lap while he continue to pet her. He removed his bow from his shoulder and looked it over. "She expects me to come back with a boar or deer but this is hardly strong enough to kill rabbits with. How does she expect me to do that with the cheap scraps I'm given. Sure...I could always steal some but I can only image what she'd do to me if she found out." He sighed and punched the ground in frustration. "No matter what I do, I can never please her and it's all because of that English man. I swear if our paths ever meet, he'll regret the day he was born." He hissed.

To his surprise, Arnou growled at him but didn't move from his lap. He thought about what he said. "I guess I shouldn't seek revenge. Though it's not like I could anyway, the likely hood I'd run into him is slim and I don't even know what he looks like." He said as he looked up at the sky. It was late afternoon, cloudy and cold. Winter was back making the forest white and difficult to walk in. His limited clothing did little to keep him warm and most of the time he wondered how he hadn't froze to death yet.

When he started shivering Arnou got up and tugged at his clothing to make him move. He laughed and got to his feet. He brushed the snow off his pants before crouching down. "You know, you're quite smart for a wolf." He said while rubbing her head.

He once asked his sister if it was possible for a wolf to understand humans. She told him that wolves are tuned into ones emotions and will react accordingly. She also told him they are extremely loyal to whom they decide to follow making it seem like they understand. Arnou barked and pulled him forward. "Okay, okay. We'll get going."

He looked up at the sky again and noticed it starting to snow. "I don't care what Takoda says, you're smarter then an average wolf." She barked again and tugged harder at his clothing before he started to walk rubbing his arms.

He decide to head back, the clouds were dark indicating a good chance there could be a blizzard. Even though he was returning with no game again he'd rather not get catch out in a storm again.

Something had been bothering him all week, making him return much earlier then he was accustom to. He didn't understand why he felt that way, normally he'd rather spend as much time as possible away from the village. He looked up at the sky again and was alarmed to see darker clouds off in the distance. These clouds weren't your normal clouds, they were black. "Something's wrong Arnou." He said with urgency, and took off running towards the village followed by Arnou.

He and Arnou stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw the village. He was taken back by the sheer devastation, the village had been reduced to rubble. He could still see black smoke come from what used to be buildings.

He cautiously entered what used to be the village and was sicken by the smell and reddish brown snow that to cover large parts of the ground. He walked by some villagers bodies that had been slain. He stood there staring coldly at them before saying a pray. Arnou looked up and whined at him before he looked down at her. "They might have been cruel people but I wouldn't have wished this on them." Their faces still had the look of horror of what had of happened. He began to run towards his house. "Come on Arnou! We have to find Takoda and ...Mother." He called back to her.

When he got to his house, there was nothing left but small bits of wood. "Takoda! Mother! Where are you?" He yelled desperately. Arnou sniffed the ground and barked at him. He saw her following a scent and quickly followed after her while still disparately calling out their names.

"Ratohnhaké:ton." He heard his name called barely audible. Arnou picked up on it and ran behind a tree, he followed after her.

"Mother!" He said in his surprise. She was pale and blood covered her clothing. She had been badly beaten and had her left hand pressing on her stomach. She reached out for him and he kneeled next to her grabbing her hand. "What happened? Who has done this?" He asked quickly.

"I-I don't understand. Why? Why would they have done this?" She said in her shock.

"Mother, please! Tell me what happened. Where is Takoda!" He asked almost frantic.

"They-They betrayed us! Why? Why would they betray us?" She coughed and groaned in pain.

"Who? Who betrayed us?" He asked confused.

"The English men, the-the ones we do trade with, the ones with red coats. They attacked us so suddenly this morning. No one had time to react, by the time we understood what was happening it had already been to late."

"Where's Takoda? We need her to heal your injuries." He said as he noticed the amount of blood around her.

"They took her, along with some of the other villagers, I don't know why." She coughed again and was having a hard time breathing.

He got up. "I'll go get her back." He said determined and was about to leave.

"No! Wait! You're not prepared. You won't be able to defeat them, not now." She held out her left hand to him.

He clenched his fists. "I will not fail. I will get her back." He looked back at her. "I can't just stand here and let them get away with this." He hissed.

"Please wait, I have to tell you something important." She begged him.

He was hesitant, he knew every moment he stay was another moment the people that had his sister were getting away but his mother's pleading surprised him. He kneeled down beside her again and took her bloody left hand. "I need to get Takoda, she'll be able to heal your injuries. I will not fail, I swear I won't. I'll get her back." He pleaded.

"I know you won't fail but you can't do it alone, not now. North-east of here is a cave. In it, you'll find a chest, it contains the items you'll need." She saw him turn his head to get up but held his hand tighter and saw the confused look on his face. "I know you must hate me, maybe even wished be dead." She held up her right hand and touched the spot that had become bruised on his cheek. "And I don't blame you, I'm so sorry."

"I've never wished you dead." He said honestly. "But I don't understand." He shook his head in confusion.

"It was all necessary, maybe one day you'll understand." She coughed again and tears started to stream from her eyes. "I've always been proud of you, of how strong you've become, of how well you've adapted. Your father would be proud too." She voice was becoming soft and weak. "Please don't ever give up, even if things seem grim. There will always be a reason to fight and keep going."

"I-I don't understand. You've hated me all my life, You've despised me for looking like the man and you've beaten me for my failures. Now your telling me it was all lie? Why? Why! Put me through all that. I don't understand!" He yelled.

He didn't believe her, he couldn't believe her. He didn't want to believe someone could be so cruel to someone and didn't mean it. He looked into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them, she meant every word she said. He knelled there locked in a battle of emotions. A part of him was enraged at everything she did to him, another part was confused and somewhat relieved that his mother didn't despise him, but most of all was the fear. He was watching her die in front of him, he could see her very life fading from her teary eyes as she tried to say alive long enough to finish her message.

"I didn't want to tell you this, this way... I wanted to wait... 2 Years from now, I was ready to let you go... When I knew... You would have been strong enough... To leave and find your father... But... You'll be able ... To do that now... With Arnou by your side." She momentary look at the wolf who was crouched low, whimpering and her ears back before looking back at him.

"You... You can't die. What will I tell Takoda?... What will I do? Where will I go?" He was fulled with countless questions before her statement hit him. "Why would I seek out my father?" He asked in his confusion. "Why would you even want me to do that!" He asked desperate to know the answer before her spirit left her body.

"You'll ... Figure it out... It's... In your blood... To survive... Because... Because... You're..." Was the last thing she could muster before her body went limp.

"Because what?" He grabbed her shoulders tightly. "Because I'm what?" He shook her slightly. "Mother, please wake up! I-I don't understand!" It took a few moments before he accepted she was dead. He released his grip on her and punch the ground repeatedly out of frustration. His mind was racing from what his mother told him. All the double meanings and her sudden confession, none of it made sense. He continued to punch the ground and started to wonder if this was just another twisted mind game of her's.

He stopped and was frozen in place. He was at a loss, he didn't know what to do. Still kneeling, he looked at his hands that where covered in his mothers blood. He picked up some snow and tried to wash he blood off them before he stared at his mothers lifeless body. He get up to brush the snow off him. He noticed Arnou had not changed her position, her eyes would shift from his mother to him but remained quiet. He bent down and took her feathered head band off her head. He rubbed the soft leather under his thumbs.

"Takoda would've wanted to bury you." He looked up at the snow falling. "But I can't do that in this frozen wasteland." He looked back at her. "I'll keep your head band with me so Takoda will have something of yours to remember you by." He said a prayer. "Maybe we'll come back one day and perform a proper ritual." He headed towards the second entrance to the town and never looked back. The only thing on his mind now was to find his sister and kill the people that took her.

* * *

><p><em>Again.. I am so sorry lol<em>. Y_ou were not suppose to have the mental him of Connor beheading his mother to give to his sister as a token. "I'll keep your head band" "_head **band**" _ "**head band**" with me so Takoda will have something of yours to remember you by."** Not **_"I'll keep your** head**__ with me so Takoda will have something of yours to remember you by."______

______It was a grave error that I unfortunately over looked and NO ONE pointed out to me. so again... I am sorry.______

_(Ratohnhaké:ton Connor Belongs to Ubisoft)_

(The rest are my Oc's)

Review and Comments are appreciated!


	4. My name is Connor

He was tired, endlessly frustrated and hungry as he tried to make his way through the deep snow. It had been about two weeks since he'd left the village and was aimlessly wondering around trying to track down the people who had his sister.

The blizzard that came shorty after his mother's death was a big one. It was only by some miracle he found the cave she spoke of and had to stay there for a few days before the storm passed.

He spent most of that time yelling to himself as he kicked around the chest that had held his new items. If his mothers confession didn't confuse him enough, the items in the chest had.

The chest held clothing that looked a lot like those he'd seen the white men wear, not exactly like the Red Coats but similar. There was a soft white shirt with buttons down the front, a long red cloth that felt slippery to the touch, a pair of soft blue pants, a white jacket with blue trimming that had a hood and at the very bottom was a tomahawk made of wood and metal.

At first, he'd thrown the chest against the wall of the cave and began pacing while Arnou lay in a corner of the cave calmly watching him. He couldn't understand why his mother would have wanted him to have those items and he didn't want anything to do with them either so he headed towards the entrance of the cave to leave.

He saw how strong the storm was and took out his frustration by kicking the near by rocks around. He wasn't stupid, going out in a storm like that would be deadly and he'd be useless to his sister if he died because he was being reckless. He punched the side wall of the cave as he knew his best chances of finding his sister were being swept away by wind and snow.

After venting, he walked over to the scattered items and picked up the long coat and took a better look at it. He soon realized his sister might of made it. The coat felt thick and stiff with the many layers it had. He noticed there was some animal hide sewn into the layers, along with the arm bands he asked his sister to fix a few years ago after they wore out. On the hood he admired the stitching of a bird in flight much like what was on Arnous forehead. The pants and shirt didn't feel as thick but they seemed to be better then the worn out clothing he had on.

He inspected the tomahawk lastly; it was well crafted and hollow in the center. Feathers, cloth and string decorated the handle which also made for easy gripping. He decided to change into the foreign clothing and at first he felt very uncomfortable in them.

He wasn't used to the soft fabric and the weight of the entire outfit. After fidgeting with the clothing for some time he noticed it was much warmer then what he'd been wearing. Weather he liked it or not, if he didn't want to freeze to death then he'd wear the new clothing.

So there he was walking through the deep snow. He hoped that he'd have found some kind of trail by now from the people that destroyed the village, killed his mother and took his sister.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath while leaning his hands on his legs. He was glad he came up with the idea of cutting up his old clothing and tieing them around his legs. Not only did they keep the snow out of his boots but they added extra warmth to his legs.

He continued walking, glancing around the area to only see snow and trees. Arnou had wondered off again but he wasn't worried, he suspected she was hunting for something to eat and would find her way back to him when she wanted too.

The thought of food made him realize how hungry he was but the middle of winter didn't make for great hunting. He found a large tree and climbed it to get a better look of the area. When he reached the top he looked for any signs life, either signs of a camp fire or large area's of forest that were missing but nothing stood out at him and he noticed it was going to be dark soon.

He sighed as he knew it was about time to start looking for a place to set up a shelter for the night. He sat in the tree for some time hopping to see someone lite a fire, it would mean he either found another tribe or he finally tracked down the Red Coats.

He frowned when he realized he didn't have a plan. What would he do if he found either? If he found another tribe he couldn't just go walking in there looking like he did now, he looked more like an English man now then a Mohawk and what would he do if it was the Red Coats? He couldn't just go up to them and demand her back, not without a fight. He growled and hit the branch next to him with his fist.

Night was quickly approaching and he descended the tree while he could still see the branches. He reached the ground without to much difficulty and was somewhat surprised Arnou hadn't shown up yet. He decided to keep moving, she would find her way or he'd just need to whistle the bird call and she'd come.

His eyes grew wide when he spotted four men in the distance and ducked behind a tree. He peered over to side and observed the four men in red coats. The only reason he could see them was because two of them held lanterns.

The one in front and back were scanning the area nervously with their lanterns while the two in the middle carried on a conversation. It was dark enough for him to follow them behind the trees as he tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Keep your voices down!" Hissed the man in the front as he turned to face the other men.

The man to the left shoved him forward. "You're just as bad as the general, soon you'll be shooting at your own shadow too." He remarked.

The man in front scoffed. "You'd be afraid too if you had 3 different attempts on your life."

The soldiers walked down a hill while he climbed a tree to reveal a small camp below. He could see 3 caravans with 2 horses and about nine soldiers in the camp while the three he'd been following join them.

He frown as he was watched them join the others. "Wasn't there four of them?" He muttered under his breath. He was startled by a loud bang followed by a burning pain in his right leg just above his knee.

He yelped in his surprise and the impact buckled his leg making him lose his balance from the tree. He hit a few branches on his way down before landing on his back and knocking the air out of him.

"Assassin! I've shot the Assassin!" He heard the man shout as he gasps for air. He could hear the people below screaming Assassin but he focused on the Red Coat coming towards him.

The Red Coat thrusted his rifle that had a knife at it's tip down on him but he moved out of the way and it embedded it's self in the snowy ground. He kicked soldier in the chest using his left leg causing the men to stumble backwards as he tried to get to his feet. The pain in his right leg didn't allow him to stand and he fell back to the snow. He grimaced at the pain and applied pressure to the wound.

The soldier pulled out a short sword from his belt and walked towards the him quite content that he had disabled the Assassin. "When will you learn that you can't defeat England's finest?" He remarked as he lifted his short sword to strike.

He reached for his tomahawk and his heart stopped when he saw it missing from his belt, he had nothing to defend himself with. He looked back at the Red Coat and was confused to see his eyes roll back into his head and fall to the snowy ground. He stared at the motionless body of his attacker and noticed a knife in the back of his head.

He was startled be someone jumping out of the trees and landing near the now dead body. "England's finest you say." The person said as they spat at the body. They pulling the knife out of his head and began searching his body. The hood covered their face but their hair stuck out the back. He noticed they wore similar looking clothing to what he had on.

He desperately looked around for his weapons and noticed his tomahawk a few feet away. Despite the pain in this right leg he tried to reach it. The person grabbed his shoulder and spun him onto his back. They sat on top of his stomach and held onto his collar while holding their knife to his throat. Despite being so close he could hardly make out her features.

"You Idiot! Have you realized what you've cost me!?" She hissed. "What are you doing here!?" She growled. He remained silent, baring his teeth not sure what he should say. He couldn't see her face under the hood and his hood remain on despite being spun and pinned to the ground. Keeping her knife to his throat she removed his hood with her left hand and pressed her lips into a fine line.

She shook her head. "You're not American!? Or British! Who are you?!" She demanded. She watched him remain silent and grew increasingly impatient. "You better tell me what I want to know or I'll kill you now." She hissed and pressed the knife harder against his throat.

"I'm a Mohawk but not entirely." He said while still glaring at her. She relieved the pressure from his neck but kept the knife close.

"In other words, your Native American. Why were you following the British?" She asked while looking through his clothing.

"I was trying to figure out if they were the group that took my sister." He watched her confused. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for weapons. You have the wrong group." She replied bluntly. Once satisfied he was weaponless, she got off of him and noticed the blood in the snow.

"Your injured. Don't move from that spot. I can still kill you from a distance." She warned and walked over to the discarded lamp that was in the snow. She returned and was pleased to see he listened.

She held the lamp over his leg. "Where's your tribe? I'll bring you back to them so they can take care of you."

He scoffed. "That would be pointless." He stated and sat up. He grimace at the pain as he applied pressure to the wound.

"Why?" She asked as she took off her sash and cut it in half using her throwing knife.

He looked away and took a moment before answering. "Because they're dead." They remained silent as he watched her put back on the red fabric from the corner of his eye.

She kneeled down and removed his hand as she began wrapping his leg with the rip half of the fabric. "What's your name?"

"Ratohnhaké:ton... Why?" He ask suspiciously.

"Well Ratohnhaké:ton, you can call me Andrea. I'll take you back to my settlement so my brother can take care of your leg." She said as she tightened and tied the cloth. "There. That should help slow the bleeding."

He flinched at the added pressure. "It's pronounced Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon, not Ratohnhaké:ton." He sighed as he tried to get up. "And I don't have time to go anywhere with you. I've got to find the Red Coats that have my sister."

She pointed her finger at him. "Don't be stupid. You'll either die from blood loss, exposure or infection if you don't properly take care of that leg." She got up and brushed the snow of her pants.

"Then what good would you be to your sister?" She helped him get to his feet and left him leaning against a tree while she found his weapons. She muttered his name under her breath a few times trying to pronounce it right but wasn't getting the hang of it.

"You'll probably never pronounce it right." He noticed her tense probably not expecting him to hear her muttering his name. "Like many others." He said barely audible to himself.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you're not entirely a Mohawk?" She asked and bent over to pick up his tomahawk.

"I'm half English." He said bitterly as he tried standing on his right leg to get used to the pain.

"Do you have an English name then?" She asked spotting his bow and arrows hanging in the tree he fell from and climbed it.

"Not that I know of." He watched her jump down from the tree.

"How about Connor?" She asked still looking around for his equipment.

"What's a Connor?" He asked confused.

She laughed. "Connor, as an English name."

He raised a brow at the name. "Why Connor?" He watched her looking around with the lantern. "What are you looking for?"

"It reminds me of comrade and since we are both searching for the British it sort of makes us comrades." She shrugged and looked at him. "Is this really all you had?"

"Yes..." He watched her throw the bow and quiver over her shoulder and placed his tomahawk on her belt. "What are you doing?" He hissed.

"Don't worry." She said as she walked passed him before looking back. "You'll have to follow me if you want them back." She teased and continued walking.

He growled and reluctantly followed. He wasn't about to let her take his only weapons and he couldn't flat out attack her either. "Why do you care if I live or die? Why not kill me like the Red Coat?"

"I'm not about to let an innocent die, at least not if I can help it and I wouldn't kill you, unless you gave me no choice. It's part of my tenets." She looked back at him as they walked.

"Tenets?" He questioned.

"Yes. I follow a code, though I'm probably breaking one as we speak but then again. Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted." She stated.

He frowned in confusion. "I don't understand." He suddenly felt dizzy and fell against a tree trying to stay up right. He was able to hear her say. "You'll understand soon enough." Before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>Review and Comments are appricated!<em>

_(Ratohnhaké:ton Connor Belongs to Ubisoft)_

_(The rest are my Oc's)_


	5. Welcome to the Creed  Part 1

Connor raised his hand up in front of his face to block the light as he tried to open his eyes. The room was bright from the sun shinning in. He slowly sat up while rubbing his eyes wondering why he felt light headed.

He frowned in confusion when he looked around the room, everything looked different. The bed he lay on was much softer then the hay and fur skins he used to use and the blanket felt like the same material as his shirt. He also wondered why his shirt, boots and jacket were missing.

He ran his hand over his right leg and felt the bandages wrapped snugly around it. It didn't hurt as much and got up to look out the window. He was surprised to have to look down to see the ground and observed two men casually walking below. One wearing something similar to his jacket and the other wearing something like the Red Coats but blue.

He looked around to see several houses that had two or three floors. Off to the far right he saw an area that held a large group of horses. The ground was white with fresh snow and he watched a woman clearing it away from the building in front.

His attention turned to the window it's self. He tapped his hand on it, never seeing anything like it before. The long house he lived in had windows but he'd never been able to see through them when closed.

"Having fun there Connor?" A voice came from behind him. He turned to see Andrea holding two bowls, she walked over to place one on the table next to the bed before walking over to the desk near the door.

"You realize I never agreed to that name." He crossed his arms. In the light he could see her a lot better. He noticed a strange symbol on her hood and left glove and another symbol on her belt and bracer. He had never seen those symbols before and couldn't figure out what either of them meant. Her fiery red hair partly covered the right side of her face.

"But it suits you." She said as placed her bowl down and removed his bow from her shoulder. She placed it on the desk before taking a seat and watched him.

Confused, he asked. "What do you mean?"

"The name Connor, it means 'lover of hounds'. Since the tattoo on your arm sort of looks like a wolf and you have a pet wolf, I find the name conveniently fitting." She replied as she picked up the bowl of food and began eating.

"I thought you said Connor meant comrade?" He absent mindlessly ran his right hand over the tattoo. He was surprised. "How do you know I have a wolf? Where is she!" He demanded.

"No... I said it reminded me of comrade and your pet's downstairs eating. I have to admit she scared me half to death. When I noticed you collapsed, I ran back to check on you but she jumped out of the bushes and chased me up a tree. For a moment I thought she was going to attack you but noticed she acting protective. She was whining and tugged at your clothing to trying to get you to move. Eventually she allowed me to get near you and I had to carry you here." She placed the half empty bowl on the desk.

"You carried me all the way here?" He asked with a questioning look.

"Don't be silly. I carried you to my horse and we rode back here. Though you were surprisingly lighter then I thought you'd be and now I see why. It doesn't look like you've slept or ate properly for a while now. With all blood you lost, I'm surprised you didn't die and that you're walking around right now."

She watched him shift uncomfortably and looked back out the window. "You should really rest and eat something." She stated. "Aren't you going to call for your pet?"

"I'm fine, Arnou will come when she's ready." He stated while still looking out the window. "Where am I?"

"I told you I'd take you back to my settlement."

"Is that what it's called? The settlement?" He ask while looking at her again.

"Well no... We call it the Brotherhood... But I'll get into that later." She got up to get the bowl next to the bed and handed it to him. "You need to eat something." She stated before sitting back down at the desk. She watched him blankly stare at the bowl.

"Or you could starve yourself to death... Just have to wait one or two more days. Though I'd hate to see you die because of that, especially after all the trouble I went through to keep you here." She said bitterly.

Connor sighed before taking a seat on the edge bed. He tilted the bowl back and forth and watched the food slide from side to side. It smelled alright but otherwise looked unappetizing. "What is it?" He ask staring at it unsure.

"It's porridge. It looks disgusting but tastes pretty good. Since it doesn't look like you've eaten in days, you should be able to stomach it. It will help you regain some strength but it doesn't look like you'd need that." She chuckled. "I expected you to still be sleeping or not wishing to move for a few more days. Don't you feel weak or dizzy?"

"I've felt worse." Without further hesitation, he tried it. "It's sweet."

"I added cinnamon, I guess you don't like sweet things?" She shrugged. "What would you of normally ate?" She asked as she picked up her bowl again.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's that I'm not used to it. During winter it was normally cornmeal, stews or any meat I managed to get while hunting."

"You're a hunter?" She quickly put down her bowl and held out his bow. "You actually hunt with this thing?"

He blankly stared at her for a moment. "When I get the chance to, yes."

"Where did you get it?" She asked while examining the bow.

He placed the empty bow back on the table. "I made it... Why?"

"Really?!" She blurted out before clearing her throat. "Then you must know what's wrong with it?" She said casually.

He frowned. "There nothing wrong with the bow. I've made them based on designs I've seen." He stated and looked to the floor. "I'm just never been good at hunting." He noticed she left the room in a hurry but returned shortly after.

She tossed his shirt and jacket at him while placing his boots next to the bed. He caught the clothing and noticed it had been cleaned. "Hurry up and get dressed." She demanded.

He stared at her confused. "Why? Where are you taking me?" He asked as he put on his shirt and jacket.

"I want you to humour me. If I show you how to fix your bow, you have to agree to make me one."

He raised a brow as he put on his boots. "Why do you want a bow?"

"Bows are great hunting weapons. They are stealthy and quick to reload." She waved for him to follow and they walked downstairs were Arnou happily greeted him.

"She's really well behaved." She petted her on the head. "Put on your hood." She asked as she took his tomahawk from a table and placed it back on her belt. She picked up the arrows that was leaning on the wall and put them over her shoulder.

"Why? And when are you giving me back my weapons?" He asked annoyed.

"As soon as you speak to my father. No one else knows about you yet other then him, me and my second brother. Since you're not part of the brotherhood, the others will be suspicious of you. If they see you're unarmed they won't bother you. The hood will help you blend in and I'm being held accountable for your actions so please listen to me?"

He put on the hood as asked. "Why are you being held accountable for my actions?"

"Because I've broken one of our tenets by bring you here to save your life. So please don't do anything that will get me into anymore trouble?" She begged him holding her hands together.

"That's the second time you've mentioned tenets. What are they?" He asked.

"I-I can't get into that right now." She went to opened the door but he placed his hand on the door and kept it shut.

"Explain. What is this code you keep mentioning and why do you call this place a brotherhood?"

She shifted uncomfortable. "Move away from the door Connor." She hissed and watched him lean against it, determined not to move. "I can't tell you about that yet. I've gotten into enough trouble by simply bring you here."

"Why? Because your an Assassin? What about Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted? I don't understand any of that."

She gasped and took a few steps back in horror. "How?!... How do you know I'm an Assassins?! I've never mentioned that! And how do you remember all that?! You passed out right after I mentioned it."

She crouched down and pulled at the sides on her hood. "My father's going to kill me if he find out how much you all ready know." She whined.

"That Red Coat you killed called me an Assassin so I assumed he meant you and I might of remembered what you've said but it doesn't mean I understand any of it." He rubbed his chin. "If I had to guess, your tenets must have something to do with innocent people, looking like one another and hiding information."

Andrea jumped up and placed her hand over his month causing his head to hit the door behind him. "Okay! You've made your point... You're very observant." She removed her hand and pressed her lips trying to decide what to say next.

"The Assassins live by three simple rules." She held three fingers in front of his face. "1. Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent. 2. Hide in plain sight, let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. And 3. Never compromise the Brotherhood, your actions must never bring harm upon us whether it be direct or in direct. Remember our creed well because breaking any of these tenets is punishable by death."

She held arms close to her chest and looked to the floor. "You can see which one I've already broken. If you have any other questions... Save them for my father. He wants to speak to you when he returns from his errands." She looked up at him with a concerned look.

He thought about was she said for a moment, there was still a lot he wanted to know but decided to respect her wishes. "Okay." He opened the door and gestured for her to go first. "Show me how you're suppose to fix my bow."

They walked over to the last building on the left in the opposite direction of the horses. The building was no bigger as the one he'd come from but in the back there was a large fenced in area. Part of the area was covered with a simple cloth based roof. Beside the wall was three figures made of hay that resembled people. "Training area?" He asked.

"Good guess." She gave him his bow and an arrow. "Aim for the dummy's head."

Judging by the distance he was from the target, he knew he'd never make the shot. "I'm to far, from this distance it won't even stick."

She looked at him and folded her arms. "You're to quick to judge. You're suppose to be humouring me, remember? Take the shot."

He sighed and line up for the shot, aiming for the dummies head. After a moment he released the arrow and watched it bounce of the lower part of the target. He looked at her annoyed. "Told you." He frowned when he saw her smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I like being right." She gestured for him to give her back the bow so he did. She undid the string and bent the bow on the ground a little before restring it. He watched her pull back on the string before trying to restring it again. She did that a few more times before she was satisfied and handed him back the bow and another arrow. "Try again."

"It can't be that simple." He stated.

"Your bow and arrows are well crafted but there wasn't enough tension in the string and if you add feathers to the ends of your arrows, it will increase the accuracy of your aim." She watched him stare at her blankly. "Go on, try again."

He lined for the shot and felt himself unsteady with the new tension. He lowered the bow and released it's tension to take a breath. He lined up for the shot again while holding his breath and let the arrow fly.

His eyes widened and mouth gaped open slight as he saw the arrow embed it's self in the dummies head with a loud thump. He heard Andrea cheer and watched her run over to the dummy to retrieve the arrows. He saw her have a bit of difficulty removing the arrow from the dummy and stared at his bow. "All these years." He muttered to himself.

Andrea jogged back. "See! I told you I could fix your bow." She said smugly and watched him rub his eyes with his right hand, slightly embarrassed that it was that easy. "So when can I expect you to make me my bow?" She grinned.

He wasn't exactly pleased with her attitude. "If you remember, I never agreed to make you a bow." He stated and was amused to see the grin fade from her face.

"Maybe I'll keep your's instead." She snatched it out of his hand and held it protectively away from him as he tried to get it back. "It's only fair seeing as how I fixed it." She pressed her lips and glared at him. "I thought we had a deal."

"You can only have a deal if both people agree. You, how ever. Seem to think you can get your way simply because you asked." He stated annoyed.

Surprised at his attitude. "I-I saved your live! You owe me!" She hissed.

"I owe you nothing!" He growled. "You call me Connor because you can't pronounce my name, you've brought me here against my will and now you expect me to make you a bow?"

"You were following me back!" She protested.

"You were holding my weapons hostage and still are!" He snapped back. "What did you expect me to do? Let you walk off with them!?" He hissed. "You can't seriously be that blind to your actions." He folded his arms irritated.

Andrea's angry expression softened and she looked to the ground. She held his bow tightly trying to figure out what she should say next. Suddenly she was violently pushed to the ground.

"Andrea! What the hell are you doing here! Shouldn't you be in the house cooking or cleaning something?" A man wearing similar clothing to them spat. The man behind him, also wearing similar clothing hit him in the back of the head.

"What's wrong with you? Don't treat our sister like that!" He hissed.

Andrea growled bearing her teeth at the brother that pushed her. "Nice to see you too, Gavin." She stated sarcastically and got to her feet. "What happened to the left side of your lip?!"

"I cut it. I want to be just like our great assassin leader Ezio Auditore! I plan to tell the ladies that I got this scar from being heroic and saving some ones life." He stated proudly.

The man beside him laughed. "This is coming from the same heroic man that came crying to me minutes after asking me to stitch it in a panic."

"Shut up Jason!" Gavin hissed.

Andrea slid her hand over her face. "You do realized Ezio had his scar on the right side of his face? And father's going to kill you once he finds out."

Gavin scoffed. "He won't kill me. I am the next in line to control the Assassin Order since I'm the oldest."

"Sometimes I'm surprised father hasn't killed you for you're stupidity alone." Andrea stated and heard Jason laugh.

Gavin ignored her comment and focused on the person he didn't notice was standing there before. "Who's this? A new recruit?" He asked taking a few steps closer to him.

Andrea stepped in front of Gavin holding her hands out, keeping him away from Connor. "None of your business."

Gavin kicked her right leg out from under her and violently pushed her to the ground again. "Learn your place woman!" He yelled at her. He got a few steps closer to see the new recruits face glaring at him. His face turned to disgust. "An Indian? Since when are we recruiting those savages?" He asked bluntly.

Andrea got to her feet again. "His not a savage! And his a Native American you idiot." Gavin back handed her to the face and she stumbled a few steps back holding the right side of her face in surprise. "What did I just tell you!? Don't speak back to me!"

Gavin turned back to face and the new recruit to see him bearing his teeth. "He probably doesn't even understand a word I'm saying. Why isn't he with his own kind?" He looked back at Andrea.

"Because he's part English and he doesn't have a tribe anymore." She stated rubbing her face.

Gavin turned back to the recruit and chuckled. "So his a half-breed?"

Connor kicked Gavin's left leg out from under him and came down on top of him. Connor's left knee pinning Gavin's left wrist while Connor's right hand pinned Gavin's right wrist a little above his head. Connor's left hand was griped tightly around Gavin's throat as Gavin stared wide eyes at him. "Say that again!" He growled.

* * *

><p><em>Aren't I nice? I've let you all hanging on Connor trying to kill an assassin. XD<em>

_BTW for those of you wondering... It's no longer the last chapter.. i have a few miss adventures in mind before I pause the story till the game. See Blast from the past side stories for a Sneak peek into the direction i'll be taking the story._

_It's taken another month to write this chapter and it comes in two parts._

_1. because not everyone has time to read a 8000 word chapter._  
><em>2. Because i'm done tweaking this chapter where the other half isn't done being tweaked.<em>  
><em>3. I liked it when i was able to release a story every Friday but i can't do that anymore so expect the other half in 2 weeks. Maybe i'll be able to release a story every two weeks instead of one ever month.<em>

_Who else can believe part 2 is just as long?_

_Another reason it took so long is because I did A LOT of research for this chapter. Mostly about the Creed so that I don't look stupid if I interpreted the creed wrong lol. And about the Lifestyle of the Mohawk tribe. So everything Connor says about his people is more or less true to a point. Look you've learn something while reading. XD_

_Hope it was worth the wait!_

_(Ratohnhaké:ton Connor Belongs to Ubisoft)_

_(The rest are my Oc's)_

_Review and Comments are appricated!_


	6. Welcome to the Creed  Part 2

"That's enough!" Connor heard someone shout and turned his head in that direction. He saw an older man pointing a gun at him. The man's outfit was noticeably different. He didn't wear a hood or a hat like the others and his face bore many battle scars. Most noticeably the deep scar across his right eye brow and a badly healed scar from the edge of his mouth across the left side of his face.

Andrea and Jason were standing with their legs slightly apart with their hands behind their backs and backs straight. "Get off him. Now!" The older man hissed.

Connor slowly got up and glared at the man pointing the gun at him, unafraid. Gavin scrambled to his feet and stood behind Jason, surprised to see his father lower the gun and placed it back on his belt. "What are you doing?! Kill him!"

"Silence Gavin!" The father yelled.

"But! That savage attacked me!" He protested pointing at Connor.

"Enough!" He growled. "Wait in my study." He hissed.

Gavin parted his legs slightly, back straight and arms behind his back. "Yes, sir!" And quickly left.

"You!" He pointed at Connor. "Follow me." He Commanded.

"No." He hissed. "I am not your slave nor do I have any loyalties with you." He watched the older man intensely glare at him but was in no way intimidated. He simply glared back just as intense.

"Connor? Remember when I said-" Andrea's whisper was cut off by her father.

"Andrea, Jason. You may leave." He stated and heard them acknowledge the command. He watched Jason and Andrea begin to leave. "Andrea!"

She froze and tensed. "Ye-Yes father?!"

"Return his weapons to him." He commanded gesturing with his hand to do so.

"Yes sir!" She took his tomahawk off her belt and bow and arrows off her shoulder as she jogged towards him. She held the items out to him, not making eye contact. When he took his items and she quickly ran after her brother, not saying a word.

The father watched him put the bow and arrows over his shoulder and his tomahawk on his belt all the while Connor giving him a questioning look. "Answer my questions and I shall answer all of your's in return." He started to pace back and forth still intensely watching him. "How do you know I won't kill you?" He stopped pacing.

Connor crossed his arms. "I don't. I suspect you want information first before you decide my fate."

"How do you know I won't kill you after I've gotten this information?" He asked.

"You seem like a smart man. You should already know I have no information worth hearing so the question is, why haven't you already killed me?" He asked bluntly.

The father smiled and waved his finger at him. "Not easily intimidated and smart, both excellent qualities." He chuckled. "I'm sure my idiot of a daughter has mentioned something to you about the creed?" He asked.

"Why do you show her such disrespect?" He hissed.

"We aren't your matriarch society, men make the rules here. Woman here have no power, no say on what decision are to be made and they probably never will." He said bitterly.

"You say woman have no power, yet you allow Andrea to be an Assassin. Why? She's explained your tenets and the price one pays for breaking them. Does that mean you intended to kill her?" Connor asked.

"In truth, I should. She's compromised the creed by bring you here. No one's above the creed, not even my own flesh and blood. They are simply rules and there's a reason they should never be broken but she's lost enough already. I don't need to punish her in this case because she really hasn't compromised the creed." He watched Connor give him a questioning look again. "The irony is that you're technically part of the creed though ideally we would have brought you here when you turned 15."

"I have no interest in solving riddles. What are you talking about? What has she lost and how am I part of the creed?" Connor hissed. He watched their father stand in the same position his sons and daughter where in earlier. "Why do you stand like that? Your children did it earlier and now you're doing the same."

"That is for my daughter to say, not I and my stance is a sign of respect. You are the son of my most trusted adviser and dearest friend. Though the reasons for Mr. Kenway's disappearance still eludes me. I suspect he's fled for reasons beyond my understanding and is now dead because of it."

"What?! How can you be so sure that I'm this mans son!?" Connor was surprised by that statement but soon made sense. Maybe that's why he's wearing a similar jacket to them. Maybe this why his mother wanted him to find his father and what she wanted to tell him before she died.

"Three simply truths. 1. He came to me ... almost two decades ago in a panic mentioning that he had relations with a Native American and bared a child with her while out on a mission. He was quite ecstatic that the child turned out to be a boy and was frantically trying to convince me to allow him to bring this boy here as an infant. He explained to me that relations between a Native American and an Englishmen was more or less taboo with your people. That should they find out, the child would become an out cast or possibly killed. Now not being married he couldn't of possibly taken care of a child while still trying to fulfil his duties as an Assassin and he wasn't allowed to burden others with that duty either. I convicted him once the child turned 15 that he may bring him here to be trained in the way of the Assassins, should he be willing."

Judging by Connor's reaction, he didn't need much more convincing but he continue to clear up any doubt that could still linger.

"2. You are wearing his jacket. We all have our own personal symbols we've chosen to use. Andrea being fire and Mr. Kenway being a bird in flight. And 3. Despite the fact your hood's on, I can still tell your his mirror image. Well, minus the hair and skin color differences. That you obviously inherited from your mother, so the choice is yours to join us or not."

Connor shifted uncomfortably and resisted the urge to start pacing. "What if I don't want to join your Brotherhood? Will you kill me because I know to much? Maybe keep as a slave, have me in chains and make sure I never escape? Or maybe keep me as a hostage to use as a trading pawn with another tribe?" He rambled.

The father chuckled. "You've heard to many rumours about us boy. If you came here willingly then decided you didn't want anything to do with the Assassins, then yes we would kill you where you stand but this isn't the case. My foolish daughter brought you here and it wouldn't be fair for you to pay for her mistakes." He started to pace.

"Knowing what you know now isn't that big of a threat to us. You don't know of any missions, you haven't learned of any of our targets nor do you have any idea of where you really are right now so with that being said, you have two options."

"1. Should you truly decide to leave, you'll be given an elixir to drink whether you want to or not that will make you sleep. In your paralyses, you'll be taken away from here with two of my Assassin. You can choose to be brought to one of the harbour settlements or be left far away in the woods. My Assassins will make sure you wake from your sleep and give you a few items to survive on before they ask you to leave. Putting you to sleep ensures that you'll never find your way back nor inform the enemy of where we are and as long as you stay away from wanting to know more about the Assassins afterwards, you'll be left alone."

"Or 2. You could join the Assassins. Andrea has mentioned to me that you've lost a sister to the British. Joining the Assassins might make it a lot easier in tracking her down. The Assassin have many ways of finding and getting information that might not be available should you choose to leave but joining our Order comes at a price. If you join, you can never leave. You will be bound by our creed and expected to uphold it till the day you die."

The father could see Connor's frustration as his mind raced trying to come up with a decision. He could see him weighting the pros and cons from all the information he'd already received. "I don't expect you to give me an answer this very minute. This is a life altering choice you're being asked to make. It's best to think wisely about it and not make a hasty decision."

Connor felt a little more at ease and took a moment to collect his thoughts again. "Andrea mentioned. 'Nothing is True and Everything is Permitted' I don't understand this phrase, is this what gives you the right to kill anyone?" He asked.

"As our great mentor Ezio Auditore once said. 'To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic.' You aren't the first nor will you be the last to take that phrase too literally." The father chuckled.

Connor was surprised by the complexity to that phrase. "What are the Assassins goal, what do they fight for?"

"For liberty and peace in all things."

Connor frowned in confusion. He wasn't expecting such a short answer. "But you kill people? How is that seeking peace?"

"That's one of great ironies of the creed. The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder. We seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rule and we seek to reveal the danger of blind faith, yet practice it ourselves. We are asked to embrace these contradiction, that one may be two things, opposite in every way, simultaneously." The father replied before stretching.

"I think that's enough questions for now. If you don't wise to compromise your stay with us, I need to ask you to return to the room you woke up in this morning and stay there. You'll be giving to the rest of the day and night to make your decision. Someone will stop by later this evening to give you some dinner for you and your pet. In the morning you can find me in my study downstairs."

Connor was brought to the room and left there with Arnou. She laid on the bed watching him pace the room back and forth. He spent the rest of the afternoon and early evening doing that. Occasionally he stopping to look out the window, still deep in thought as he watched the people below carry on their daily lives.

The sun had set some time ago and he found himself leaning up against the bureau staring at the floor. It was now dark but the clear night sky let the light of the full moon shine in making everything in the room visible. He found himself staring out the window either deep in thought or mindlessly watching the candle lights flicker in the drawn curtains of the ground floors.

"You couldn't of seriously had this all planed out from the very beginning?" He spoke quietly to himself.

"All the senseless beatings... To make me tough and push through most injuries that others wouldn't? Making me learn everything on my own... Because you knew the Assassins were keen on details? Making sure I always had the bare minimum to survive on... Because the Assassins would only need the bare minimum to live by? All the belittlement and death threat... All so that I wouldn't easily intimated and would strive to be and do better?" He looked up at the night sky.

"Was I that blinded by my hatred of you that I couldn't see it till now? I wonder what else you've kept from me? Telling me, my father raped you when you clearly liked him in some way? Why else would you of kept his jacket. Was the village being raided a lie too? Did Takoda know about this secret as well?"

"You've left me with so many unanswered questions and now I'm forced to decide whether I should join the Assassins or to leave. If I join them, then I'm bound to their creed but I'll have better odds of finding Takoda but I'll also be asked to take the lives of others and this doesn't guarantee that I'll be allowed to search for Takoda either."

"If I leave, then it will be that much harder in finding her. I've already seen that I'm not well enough equipped to hand myself out in the wild alone. I've practically starved myself to death by blindly trying to track her down and not to mention those Red Co-... British men. If it wasn't for that Assassin... Even if I managed to kill that man, I would of died from the injury alone." He rubbed his face in frustrations.

"It's not fair!" He growled and punched the frame of the window, startling Arnou from her sleep. He let out a heavy sigh and tried to calm himself.

"How am I expected to make this decision? This choice could change my life for the worse or for the better." He paced for a few minutes before returning the to window. "My whole reasoning right now is to find Takoda... What if she's already dead? Then I'd be stuck as a slave to their creed for nothing and never be free again."

"What am I to do? I've never had to make a decision before. I was always been told what to do and never question it. If I had, I'd receive a beating for my disobedience. I don't know what I should do or what I should choose. You've always made those decision for me." He complained quietly to himself.

He intensely stared at his faint reflection in the window. Suddenly the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and a cold chill came over him. In the window he could see the reflection of someone behind him raising their hand to strike. He gasped when he recognised the person and spun his back to the wall. He had his arms in front of his face, bracing for the impact.

A moment later he opened his eyes to see the room empty, only Arnou waging her tail at him. He panted heavily as he broke into a cold sweat and looked at his trembling hands. "Did I really see that? Maybe it's time to get some sleep..." He chuckled nervously to himself.

He walked over to the bed and notice Arnou was still staring at the wall. She was whining and wagging her tail at the corner of the room he'd been standing in. He straighten and stared at the empty corner.

"So there an afterlife after all, even in death you can still mange to scare me." He chuckled quietly to himself. "I hope you've been watching over Takoda as well, Mother. I'm sure she needs you more then I do."

He sat down on the bed removed his boots before leaning his back on the wall. Arnou moved closer to him and laid beside him like she normally did. He watched the corner of the room but before he knew it, he'd fallen a sleep.

Again, he woke to the sun shinning in his face and yawned lazily. He sat up and rubbing his eyes before putting on his boots. He got up and took his tomahawk from the desk he had placed it on the day before and put it on his belt. He grabbed his bow and arrows that also laid on the desk and put them around his shoulder. He stared at the corner of the room for a brief moment before heading downstairs to the father's study.

"Good morning Connor." The father greeted him as he entered his study and stood in front of his desk. "I take it you've made your decision?"

"I have." He replied.

* * *

><p><em>so yeah... I've posted this earlier then it should have been because there was quite a few that asked lol.<em>

_There is quite a few things to quote and credit here._

_I've pretty much summed up the entire creed and Connor's 'history' here. I felt the need to so this because some don't really understand the meaning of the creed and I wanted people to know that I planed his mother character to be the way she was for a reason and not that I randomly decided to change it lol._

_so the quote from Ezio is something he really said. The reflection on the meaning of the creed are based on stuff Altair has said/written in his Codex and some Mohawk tribes believe in an afterlife._

_I didn't want to give Connor the chance to 'jump at the chance' of joining the assassins. A decision like that would require a lot of thought and Connor seems like the kind of guy that would make sure he knew everything he could before deciding to join or not. so that's way I took the chance to go into 'extreme' detail about the creed plus it was a lot of fun to do. XD_

_(Ratohnhaké:ton Connor Belongs to Ubisoft)_

_(The rest are my Oc's)_

_Review and Comments are appreciated!_


	7. What It Means To Be An Assassin

The room was decorated with strange wooden panels that had a few candle holders. A large desk sat in the middle with two chairs in front and a few book selves that sat on either side of the room, holding all kinds of books and scrolls.

The father set down the papers he'd been reading and looked up at Connor. He looked tired and anxious. He was fidgeting with the top of his tomahawk, often a sign of stress or nervousness. "You don't look like a man that's ready to make a decision."

He frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

The father picked up the few books that lay on his desk and placed them back on the shelf as he spoke. "No, but when you've been an Assassin for as long as I have you'll notice the little hints." He turned to face Connor and gestured for him to sit. "Come, tell me what troubles you."

Connor took a seat and leaned his arms on his knees as he stared at the floor. A few minutes passed while the father patiently waited for him to speak. "I...I don't know if I'm capable of being an Assassin...To takes someone's life... I want to find my sister but what if she's already dead, then joining would of been all for nothing." He was startled by the touch on his shoulder and stared at the father standing over him.

"You make it sound as if the Assassins will make you a slave." He chuckled.

"Isn't that what I'd be? You said I'd be bound to your creed. If I'm given an order, I'd have to obey it. If I'm asked to kill someone, I have no choice but to do it." He watched the father silently walk back to his seat.

The father sighed. "You still don't understand, you will always have a choice. Your choices will be chosen by what you believe in." The father silently paced behind his desk. "Of course we'll give you assignments and tasks that we expect you to do but you'll have to believe in doing them."

"I don't understand, how is being asked to take some ones life a choice?" He said bitterly.

"The people you'll be asked to kill are marked for a reason and must die. Should you find information that gives you doubt, you can choose not to kill them but remember this. The Assassins work to find these people guilty of their crimes, we aren't simply choosing people to kill." He looked at Connor and could tell he wasn't convinced.

"The death of one in exchange for the lives of many." He stated. "Andrea told me your tribe's dead... Say an Assassin killed the leader of those men that attacked your village before it happened? Then those men would of never gotten the order to attack resulting in your sister never being taken and you never stumbling upon us." The father was amused to see Connor understand this revelation.

After a moment he spoke. "I never thought ones death could make such big of a difference." Connor sat back in the chair as he continued to think about it.

The father took a seat at his desk. "I admire your ability to think things through carefully, not many would. Most would jump at the opportunely of being an assassin without realizing the burdens that come with the title. Coming back to your other concern, I don't think your sister is dead." This grabbed Connor's attention again.

"How do you know?" Connor ask and sat up straight..

"Well I don't but I suspect there's a reason to of taken her, otherwise you would of found her dead. She probably serves some purpose to her captures but for what, I am unsure."

"Would I be able to search for her?... If I joined and what happens if I find her? I can't stay with her if I'm an assassin nor can I bring her here without breaking one of your rules." He stated frustrated.

"If you find information on her, then that is something we can discuss later." He stated and leaned forward on his desk. He watched Connor closely trying to understand why he still seemed so conflicted, a moment ago he was sure he was about to join the Assassins. "What is bothering you so deeply?"

Connor gave a frustrated sigh after another pause. He leaned on knees again and looked to the floor. "What happens if I don't live up to your expectation of what an assassin should be? What if-" He was cut off by the other mans scoff.

"What would you know of my expectation?" He remarked. "I'm not sure where your insecurities root from but you're thinking to far a head." Connor gave him a questioning look.

"You're not an Assassin, you've never been an Assassin and yet you already think you can't become one? Everyone one has their strengths and weaknesses, you haven't begun to find out what you're truly capable of. Should you join, you'll be trained to be an assassin but some are just better at it then others." He was pleased to see Connor paying attention.

"Look at my son Jason, his a good assassin but he's best at being a doctor. I have him remain here and he teaches the other assassins the best ways to prevent infection and how to stitch cuts without the aid of someone. My eldest son Gavin, he has all the makes of a great assassin and leader but he lacks the focus, will power and determination to be that assassin. Then you have my only daughter Andrea, very skilled with long range weapons but weak when it comes to fighting a large group." He leaned back in his chair.

"I have all kinds of assassins doing all kinds of things. Some are blacksmiths, some are informants and other simply go to the harbour settlements to retrieve supplies, you'll be useful to us one way or another. I've seen the skill you have with that bow, maybe you'll be good at hunting or teach others how to use a bow." He was pleased to see Connor in a relaxed and focused state.

"Is there anything else you'd like to be clear about before you make your decision?" The father asked sure that he was capable of making his decision now.

Connor sat back in the chair as he rubbed his chin. "Is there something specific I'd have to do to officially become an assassin?"

The father smiled. "No, not in this case." He bent down to retrieve a chest from under his desk and placed it on the table.

Connor stared at the black chest, an attempt had been made to clean off the years of dust. The same symbol that Andrea had on her belt and left bracer was on the front of the box. "Just like that? I'm an Assassin?" He questioned not taking his eyes of the chest.

"An Assassin in training." The father stated. "We will keep with tradition and hold a ceremony like those that came for before. You simple have to say our creeds saying." He pushed the box towards Connor. "A gift, curtesy of your father."

Connor stared wearingly at the box remembering the last time he opened a chest. "Are you sure... My father... Would of wanted me to have this?"

The father got up to opened the box. He pulled out a letter sealed with the Assassins insignia. "Unless you're not Ra-doon-ha-gay-doon." He handing Connor the letter.

Connor was perplexed looking at the letter. He was surprised to know his name was on it and that his father knew or taught this man how to properly pronounce it. Connor handed the letter back to him. "I can't read this."

The father chuckled and refused to take it. "Of course you can read it, it's addressed to you. If your father wanted me to know what was on that letter my name would of been on it too."

Connor was momentarily confused and shook his head. "You don't understand, I can't read it."

The father was puzzled, he couldn't understand why he'd refuse to read the letter till the realized what Connor meant. "You jest? How is it possible that you can not read?

"Is it really that strange?" Connor asked.

"Well in our society, yes." The father pondered for a moment. "It's strange, I've never considered the thought of the natives being illiterate. How is it you learn of your history, your rules and beliefs?"

Connor crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "Mostly from what our tribe elders tell us."

The father looked somewhat disappointed. "Such a primitive system of communication. One could easily lie about historical events or change the rules to make it more convenient."

"The same could be said for reading and writing. How would you know if the person writing something on parchment was writing something accurate and not changing the facts for their own convenience?" Connor stated.

The father glared at him for a moment before he laughed, confusing Connor. "You make a very good point, you can't always believe what one says or what one writes." The father chuckled some more. "You act very much like your father. He and I would often argue over points of view and beliefs."

He continued. "Reading and writing is very important in our society. It opens ones mind to the endless possibilities and is a great way to communicate. Andrea will have to teach you this." The father opened the box to reveal what was inside. "Along with these."

Connor stood up and peered inside the chest. "You're going to have Andrea teach me how to be an assassin?" He asked as he took out a belt that hooked together with the Assassins Symbol.

"Does that bother you?" The father asked.

"No. Just that you contradict yourself, didn't you say yesterday that woman have no power or say, yet you'd allow her to teach."

"Normally the task would of been your fathers but since his not with us, Andrea has already expressed her willingness to teach you, besides Andrea has never been a typical woman, most wouldn't dare think of picking up a sword. They are quite happy taking care of the house, their daily tasks, playing with the children and waiting for their loved ones to return home."

"You need someone to teach and Andrea wants to prove herself useful, so it's a good exchange. I'm sure she'll learn as much from you, as you will from her." The father took out the bracer and showed him how to put it on. "You should start by wearing the bracer and belt. It will show the others that you've joined our cause. If you flick your wrist the knife will come out and do the same to sheath it again."

Connor did as shown and was impressed to see the knife come out. "Interesting weapon." He remarked before flicking his wrist again to sheath it.

"It's the Assassins greatest weapon, passed down and re-design for specific uses through out the centuries. Ezio wrote that one of the first hidden blades once required the user to sacrifice their ring to show their commitment to the blade." He notice Connor cringe as he looked down at his left hand and chuckled. "You'll learn more about the Assassins from my daughter, she is rather fond of our history."

Connor nodded before picking up the belt that held two duel pistols and several pockets.

"Your father loved those duel pistols, I'm surprised he left them behind. You'll have to get yourself the ammunition and gunpowder, then Andrea can show you how to use them." The father stated.

Connor placed the guns back in the chest along with the letter. "Thank you... For allowing me to have this opportunity."

"You're welcome." The father extended his hand. "I'm happy you decided to stay."

Connor raised a brow at the fathers gesture. "Why are you holding your hand out?"

The father laughed. "You really do have a lot to learn about our society. It's called a hand shake, it's a form of greeting."

Connor extended his hand and they shook hands. "Is it customary to do this?"

"Not customary but out of courtesy, expect for woman. Your suppose to kiss them on the top of their hand." He laughed again when Connor gave him a questioning look.

Connor picked up the chest and was about to leave but paused and watched the father take a seat at his desk again. "Your eldest son Gavin. He mentioned that he was next in line to become the leader of the Assassin because he was the oldest. Is that really how it works?"

"Is that what he's claiming now?" He sighed. "You don't inherent the creed, you earn the right to lead it. Problem is the Assassins are a dying breed. We are too few in number and those that qualified to earn the title of leader have long ago died. If anything should happen to me, there is a great possibility that Gavin could take over for the only fact that he's currently the strongest in our ranks."

"He's the strongest?" Connor raised a brow.

"Unfortunately but you don't need to concern yourself about it. If he should become leader, most won't stand for it and he'll be a capable one before I step down." The father chuckled. "I'm here if you wish to talk again and you may continue to use the room as you wish."

Connor nodded and placed the chest in his room under the bed along with his mothers head dress in side it. He decided to walk around the village and ignored the curious looks he was receiving as he searched for Andrea. The village was bigger then he first thought, in many area's there was remains of a large wooden wall that he imagined went all around the village.

He didn't know much about her so trying to figure out where she could possibly be was proving to be a lot harder then he imagined. He was about to give up when he walked pass the horse stable and noticed Arnou inside on a stack of hay. She seemed interested in what she was looking at, he approached her and looked over the edge.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Andrea looked up at him not practically surprised by him being there.

"Who says I'm hiding? Have you come to retrieve your wolf and leave?" She looked away from him and continued to pick up hand fulls of hay and toss it at the bundle in front of her.

"You've surrounded yourself in hay, what else would you call it? If it wasn't for Arnou I'd of never expected to find you here."

"I wasn't hiding. If I was, you'd of never found me." She huffed. "Why are you here?" She continue to toss the hay around.

"Regardless, I've decided to stay and apparently you've volunteered to teach me how to be an assassin."

She sat up and turned to face him while hay fell off her jacket. "Are you serious?! My father actually considered it and you've agreed to it?!" She asked in disbelief.

He was a little surprised by her change in demeanour. "... You are capable of doing this?"

"Yes, of course." She stated.

"Then why do you sound surprised?" He asked almost starting to regret making this decision.

"Because he's never taken anything I've asked before seriously." She clenched her hands on her knees and looked down at the hay.

"Why?"

"It's... It's not important...And I'm sorry, for before. I didn't mean to bring you here against your will or for saying I'd keep your bow." She looked at him as she apologized. "I'll call you by your real name if you teach me how to pronounce it properly too."

"At least you had good intentions for bring me here. Never mind my name, just call me Connor. It's simpler and life is complicated enough as it is." He sighed. "I do realize I owe you my life and I want to thank you. I won't give you my bow but I'll teach you to make your own instead."

"Really!?" She asked and saw him nod. "I'll finally have a bow again!" She said laughed happily.

"What happened to your last bow?"

"Gavin. We had a disagreement and he broke it. I've been trying to replace it ever since." She laid back in the hay and sighed. "The Americans and British don't traditionally use bows for fighting, so finding a bow on our side isn't possible and those that have are in bad condition. I've tried trading with the Native groups I've come across but they're unwilling to trade or sell their bows either and again if they are, they're not worth buying." Her face turned serious.

He watched her rub her chin and cross her leg as she appeared to be deep in thought. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No, just not sure where to start." She sat up again. "There is so much to teach but little I can teach in your current condition."

"I'm not that weak." He stated annoyed.

"It's not a question of weakness, its a question of ability. Being an assassin can and will push you to your breaking point, whether it's physically, mentally or emotionally. There is little to gain pushing you to your limits in your current state and will do more harm then good."

She cut him off before he had the chance to protest. "If you have the opportunity to rest and regain your strength, always take it. You'll always need to be at your best if you want to survive as an assassin."

"Alright, in the mean time you can teach me how to read then." He stood up straight and brushed the hay off his jacket.

She got and laughed while brushing the hay off herself. She then realized he was being serious. "Really?" And saw him nod.

She walked towards the entrance of the barn. "Let's get started then." She looked back at him. "You have much to learn."

* * *

><p><em>Okay where to start... I can just hear all the "You've made Connor too weak" comments now. lol.<em>

_Let me start by saying yes, I've made him weak. We all know he's this brutal killer now and he will be once his game comes out._

_I've set him up that he's been isolated from everybody but his sister. So I'd imagine that he'd be insecure and doubt himself. Let's keep in mind I've had 'his' mother call him useless etc... So he'd be stuck with that mentality until he could prove to him self otherwise._

_This story will blend into his game play. so by the time that happens he'll be a lot more in character then he is right now._

_so with his limited contact with other people he'd probably never had the chance to shake someones hand etc. (plus my other fan fiction writer friends were coming up with similar idea about the hand shake and I wanted to throw the idea in there lol.)_

_Along with researching other things about the Mohawk tribes I learned that they were not accustom to reading and writing. The village elders would tell the children/people stories and pass down information that way. This part of the story is true._

_Ubisoft will probably never mention this in the game or they will throw him into a tribe that has allied with the British. thus giving them the excuse how he would know how to read and write._

_so the reason why this was so late is because I struggled a lot with the fact I was making him weak. I just can't give him this weird background and have him a confident person lol. I also ran into a lot of writes block with this chapter. I'm not sure how I want to start of the next chapter yet and the next chapters are pretty much fillers till his game._

_Review and Comments are welcome!_

_(Ratohnhaké:ton Connor Belongs to Ubisoft)_  
><em>(The rest are my Oc's)<em>


	8. A Harsh Lesson - Part 1

_Where am I? How did I even get here?_ Connor kept thinking to himself. He walked up the hill of the strange village, heading to the highest point where he caught a glimpse of a large building on top of the mountain.

He observed the people dressed in head to toe robes, most plain in color and simple looking. Other's wore white and held their hands together in a prayer position. The people around him spoke a strange language that he didn't understand with strange accent. What he found strange was that no one paid any attention to him.

A strange man, with strange cloths, different colored skin and, was clearly armed was simply being brushed side and, not been given another glance. He'd seen a few men dressed in white robes and had their weapons discreetly hidden. He figured with all his weapons visible, someone should have questioned him or at the very least gave him questioning looks.

He made his way up the path through a rocky cliff side and came across a large group of people looking up at two men who appeared to be arguing. Though he couldn't understand anyone, the voices sounded like a mixture of anger and confusion. He joined them and watched the two men above argue as he attempted to understand what was going on.

A small fire started behind the men dressed in white, he could see that they were both armed. A man with a black beard pointed at the fire, then back at the other man. Some of the people in the crowd begun shouting and the other man walked closer to the edge, seemingly trying to explain himself. The man with the black beard grabbed the other man's attention and then suddenly pushed him off the cliff.

The crowd move out of the way as the man fell and landed hard on his back. The man gasped and coughed as Connor walked over to help the man up. "Are you alright?" He asked as he extended his hand.

The man glared at him and pushed him side, refusing his help. He got up and immediately turned his attention to the crowd who was shouting and drawing their swords. Connor noticed the scar on the man's lip and his instincts were screaming at him to help but his body remained immobile and all he could do is watch helplessly.

_I don't understand, am I afraid to fight? Why can't I move?_ Connor asked himself as he watched the man disarms his opponent and toss their weapon aside. _Why isn't he killing them?_ He caught a glimpse of the man's ring finger and looked at his own. _Is he an assassin?_ He took a closer look at the men he was fighting. _Are they all assassin? Why are they fighting? This doesn't make sense._

Everyone's attention was grabbed by a man shouting from the watch tower. The one with the black beard was shouting at the other man, holding what appeared to be a glowing ball in his hand. Connor was entranced by it, unable to look away. The glow seemed as if it was calling to him, wishing him to come near.

Connor was pushed forward, breaking him out of the trance and he saw the other man climb up the scaffold in front of them. A quick look around informed him that he wasn't the only one to have succumbed to it's glow while the others still looked up in awe. When he looked up at the tower he no longer saw the man with the beard but a ray of golden light spreading across the ground. Confused, he watched it come towards him.

When the light touched him, he felt a surge of pain, almost sent him to his knees and heard the people behind him cry out. _What was that?!_ He shook his head and looked up to see the other man trying to climb the tower. Another ray of light descended from the tower and knocked the man back a few steps before doing the same to him. _That thing must be stopped!_ Connor ran towards the scaffold to help. Another ray of light hit him, causing his body to involuntary tense. The surge felt as if his body was on fire and he collapsed to the ground.

He opened his eyes to see a flat stone ground, confused to what happened he pushed himself up. His surrounding had drastically changed, large heavily decorated buildings stood all around him. He was lying in the middle of what appeared to be a gathering area, benches and other smaller decorations covered the area. _Where am I now? What's going on?!_ He got up, he heard a strange rattling noise and notice a large number of fully armed men dressed in metal enter the area.

A wounded man walked up to the group of men and then pointed behind him. He looked back to see a man in colorful robes standing with a group of four behind him. Connor's eyes were drawn to the large assassin crest on his belt and noticed the scar on his lip. _Is this the same man? _Before he could find out, the group of four behind him charged at the guards.

The area quickly erupted into chaos, guards even attacking at him, he quickly discovered that blocking their attacks wasn't going to be easy. He realized then that they are better fighters and were giving him a little opportunity to counter attack. He was quickly becoming overwhelmed when the man he had seen earlier came up beside him, holding out the glowing ball which grew brighter.

Connor's eyes grew wide and braced himself for the pain that was sure the follow. The light engulfed everyone surrounding him, moments later he heard the sound of the guards collapsing and a pained groan from he man holding the ball, surprised he looked himself over and found that he was fine. The man on the other hand wasn't, he struggled to get back up, a mixture of pain and hatred written on his features. Connor offered his hand and was ignored, the man got up and walked with a determination to reach the next group of men surrounding his team mates.

"Hey, wait!" Connor called and caught up with the man. "What is that thing? How are you doing that?" He demanded but was ignored and surrounded by the light once again. Shielding his eyes from its brightness, he felt the ground beneath him give way. Before he could figure out what had happened he landed hard on his back, knocking the wind out of him. For a moment he wondered if he'd gone blind, all he could see was darkness as he blinked profusely trying to regain his vision.

A dim glow caught his attention and he leaned up on his elbows. There he saw the ball on top of a small table. It grew brighter, calling for him to come and retrieve it. He turned his head away from its glow, not wishing to become entranced by it once more. Slowly getting to his feet, still confused. How, why and where was he now?

He looked back to see a two men now standing in front of it, both wore their hood down and both covered in a faint white glow. They didn't say anything to him nor did he speak to them. They just stared at him, with their arms folded as he watched them and studied their features. Originally he thought he'd been following the same man but as similar as they were, they were also quite different.

Growing tired of being ignored, he spoke up. "Who are you and what is that thing?" he asked pointing at the ball. In response the two men shook their heads and held out their hands in a protective manner.

"Why does it call out to me and why do you protect it?" he demanded as he took a few steps closer to them. In response the men armed themselves and took an attack stance causing Connor to stop.

"Why won't you answer me?" he yelled frustrated. The men spoke something in their alien language before charging at him, causing him to take a few steps back.

"Hey, wait!" he pleaded, reaching for his tomahawk. He looked down and dread overwhelmed him, it was missing. At the corner of his eye, he saw the blades coming down on him.

He gasped, sitting up straight and heard something topple to the floor. He panted as he felt his heart racing and it took him a minute to realize where he was.

"A dream_."_ he breathe a sigh of relief and sat on the edge of the bed to retrieved the book he had been reading. He looked down at the dark green book, its corners were worn and damaged. The Tale of a Shadow, an interesting book. It talked mostly of the adventures of a man named Ezio and the places he visited, the things he saw and he important people he meet and killed.

It was one of the few books that truly peeked his interest in wanting to learn to read but also gave him a sense of how small he was in this world. Here he was, a man who almost never traveled a day away from his tribe now learned that there was vast oceans that took months to cross and on the other side laid countless lands of people with different languages and beliefs.

Leaning his elbows on his knees, he rubbed his face with his free hand. His elders always said that there were deeper meanings to one's dreams. Whether it was predictions of the future or a premonition of their future selves.

Looking back on the dream, all he remembered was the glowing ball, what he considered must have been the apple from the story and the two men, who he guessed was Ezio and the other whose name escaped him. He was having difficulty deciding whether the dreams meant something or if it was simply an over active imagination caused by reading the book. He wished his sister was here, "She'd know." he sighed.

Placing the book on the table next to him, he got up and stretched, rubbing his shoulder and sore back. He'd been with the assassin's for a short while now. Once his leg had healed, he started the training. At first, the training was a little confusing. When he heard the word training, he expected fighting, not learning how to walk quietly on the floors, jumping into hay and sprint across the snowy roof tops. He'd lost track of how many times he'd fallen off them due to the slippery wet tiles but lucky the snow below broke his fall.

Learning to fight was as interesting as it was painful. The blows with wooden swords had dulled over time and he became used to the point that it was an irritation then flat out agony as it was at first. Training with the other low ranking assassin wasn't much of a challenge unless they were to team up on each other. He learned that his reflexes for attack and blocking were decent, often strategizing to view both his opponents so they couldn't sneak up on him.

Because of Jason's profession with the assassins, it was a bit more challenging to spar with, he wasn't allowed to harm him in any way making it difficult to block his attacks. Jason knew quite a few ways to hit with a sword and he got most of his bruises from him but because of that, it helped him to greatly improve his blocking ability.

Gavin on the other hand was irritating, he hated sparing with him even though it was rare. The man never took the training seriously and he would only spar after Gavin's father insisted he do it and normally after an argument about it. The only thing he learned from Gavin was how increasingly annoying he was, often mocking him and dodging all of his attacks, never bothering to fight back. Connor was determined to hit him at least once, to show he shouldn't be underestimated and wipe that arrogant look off his face.

Roughly three weeks ago to his surprise, Andrea's father, the man he learned to address as Sir or Husher, challenged him to a sparing match. In that one match he probably learned the most from him. At first he wasn't sure what to make of the challenge, the man was old. He'd seen him always walking slow, never exerting too much effort in the things he did and despite the other assassins talking about how powerful and fearsome a fighter he was. Connor concluded that must have been years ago.

Husher told him, he'd regret it if Connor went easy on him and weighted his options. He was younger and certainly faster. He could probably block and dodge most if not all his attacks but what he was more concerned with was possibly harming Husher. To harm the leader of the assassin couldn't be a good thing. Once the match begun, things went as he suspected, even landing some hits on the other. His confidence grew and might have even became a little cocky because of it, the odds were in his favor and that's when everything went sour.

The man was showing signs of injury and fatigue causing him to believe the match would soon be over and surprised he'd be the victor. He executed what he considered to be the final blow when Husher, to his surprised rolled under his swing and hit him square in his lower back. He arched his back in pain and stumbled forward but remained on his feet. He had just enough time to recover and block the heavy blow to his side when once again, Husher managed to get behind him. Two more sharp blows to his back and he was done.

He dropped the wooden sword and landed on his hands and knees, struggling to breathe. He was unprepared for the pain and fought back tears that threatened to swell up in his eyes. He was desperately tried to stand back up, expecting another attack. His struggle to breathe was causing him to panic. His vision was blurring and turning black when he was pushed down on to his chest. He was told to relax and take shallow breaths, after a moment his vision cleared but his breathing was still labored.

Husher then proceeded to pace around him. Told Connor his flaws and disappoints. How he should be fighting more like a native and how his defensive skills were severely lacking, his back being his biggest target. Connor listened despite his pain, his ego and confidence shattered. In his mind, he was harder on himself then Husher was. After painfully being helped up and bought back to his room and one agonizing back examination later by Jason, he was left in his room alone to sulk. It was one of the longest, coldest nights he could remember.

Jason told him he didn't feel any broken bone but he was probably hit hard enough to crack one, causing his difficulty breathing. Ice was placed in a cloth on his bare back to help reduce the swelling and It would be a few days before he could move or even get up without sever pain.

He was offered something for the pain but refused. He didn't trust their forms of medicine, stories of people hallucinations and in extreme cases become even sicker. He took the pain as a punishment for his arrogance. It was a hard lesson but one he intended to learn from and not repeat. Never again would he underestimate his opponent nor would he expect mercy from them and he would find a way to protect his back.

The following morning Husher had come in to check on him. The man didn't apologize nor did Connor expect him too. Husher could tell he was exhausted, still laying on his chest, not being able to sleep the night before. Husher only asked him if he'd learned anything from the match. He closed his eyes and nodded, not wishing to speak. His throat was dry and attempting to speak would cause him to cough and send him into further agony then he was already in.

He watched the father walk over to the table that had water on it and poured some in a cup while he spoke. He informed him that he'd rest for two weeks and focus more on his less physically demanding tasks till he decided he was fit for more training.

He was forced to drink the water before being told to get some rest. He wanted to laugh at the idea. He was in agony simply breathing, he'd have to pass out first before he got any sleep. A short while later he felt his body start to numb and his eyes started to get heavy. The thought of Husher giving him something without his knowledge or consent, irritated him. He would protest about it later, he welcomed the pain relief as he finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I didn't want this to be in 2 parts but i got carried away with the second half of the chapter. After watching countless ac3 trailers and seeing connors impressive back defensive skills i decided to give him a reason to protect his back. I<em>_'m sorry Connor, i'm going to really beat you up in the story lol._

**_To vdr:_**_ "_It was sort of predictable that Andrea would help_" It's funny that you mention that because originally I wanted Andrea's father to force her to train him seeing as she 'stupidly' brought him there. In the end I changed plot idea and that idea didn't fit in anymore. Andrea has something to prove thus why she's more then willing to train him. This will be better explained in the future once I get it properly mapped it out at this point lol. There is so much for him to do before he kicks off his real missions and everything. "_It seems a bit exaggerated at times" "it all seems lacking in 'something'." _please go into more detail. "_Oh yeah, and Andrea hisses a lot." _I don't know about that lol but I guess I'll take you word for it. I found a list of words that can express emotions a lot better then her simply hissing so I've fixed that for the future. I will try and keep your suggestion_ "He said to he said" _for the future those i'll probably make this mistake again for a while._

_Honestly THANK YOU so much for your comment. I was really surprised to see such a long comment like that. I am not offended at all by what you said and I encourage you to comment like that again should you want too. I have found myself a Beta reader for the time being so hopefully further chapters will not have as many errors as the others do, for as long as they are willing to keep Beta reading for me that is lol. again thank you. :)_

(Ratohnhaké:ton Connor Belongs to Ubisoft)  
>(The rest are my Oc's)<p> 


End file.
